High Times with Regina and Emma
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Emma and Regina each discover the other smokes weed. They become smoking buddies and get into all sort of mischief together. Takes place in a unspecified time with in the show after Regina and Emma become friends. Rated T for now, might become M later on.
1. Something Unexpected in Common

Emma impatiently drummed her fingers on the dashboard of the cruiser that she'd parked down the street from the hospital. When she texted Dr. Whale he said he'd meet her when he got off his shift at 9pm. It was now nearly 9:30pm and he was nowhere in sight. _What's taking him_ , she thought. _It's been a long day and I just want to go home and relax._

A little over a month ago she had happened to come across the good doctor selling weed to Smee while she was out on patrol. Seeing an opportunity she proposed an arrangement. She'd let him off with a warning and 'ignore' any future dealings if he promised not to sell to minors (especially her son), and sold to her at a 'very generous' discount. He'd agreed to her terms and had been her Storybrook dealer ever since.

Finally she saw him walking down the street towards her car. She glanced around to make sure no one was around before opening the passenger door. "You're late."

"Saving lives can't be rushed," he arrogantly replied as he sat down next to her. He waited for her to give him five dollars before taking out a dime bag of marijuana and placing it in her open palm. "There, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Hold on a sec," Emma said as she inspected the contents. "This looks kind of light."

"It's fine," he impatiently insisted. Before she could continue questioning him he got out of the car and quickly strode away.

Emma swore under her breath as she watched him walk down the street. She was sure he had shorted her, and wished she had brought a scale to prove it. She considered going after him, but decided against it. She had her weed, and just wanted to get high and relax. Maybe grab some onion rings and then watch some old Simpsons episodes.

She drove until she got to a secluded part of the park. She pulled out some rolling pagers and set to work on her joint. _He definitely shorted me_ , she thought with annoyance as she saw that it took all the weed to make the joint. She rolled it up and sealed it with her tongue before exiting the car, not wanting the cruiser to smell like weed. She walked a ways down the path before she was sure no one was around. It wasn't as if she had much to fear legally (she was the sheriff of a town that technically didn't exist to the outside world.) But she'd still rather not have the towns' folk catch their savior smoking a J.

She struck a match from a matchbook in her jacket and lit up the joint, taking a long drag. She coughed as the weed burned her lungs, wishing she had some water on her. _Soon as I'm done it's off to Granny's_.

"Evening Sherriff."

 _Shit_ , Emma thought as she dropped the joint and lightly pressed her foot over it as she turned around on her heels. "Regina, hey," she said, trying to sound casual. _Of course I run into literally the last person I'd want to find me. Okay, second person after Henry._ "How's it going?"

Regina simply looked at Emma as she waved her hand and transported the joint into her hand. "What do we have here?"

"Just smoking a cigarette," Emma quickly stated.

"A cigarette?" Regina said in disbelief.

"Yup. I like them hand rolled. Makes me feel like a cowgirl."

Regina rolled her eyes as she sniffed the joint and made a face, "This is very disappointing Miss. Swan."

"Okay, fine, you caught me. I was smoking a joint," Emma said, already wondering what type of punishment Regina was concocting in that pretty head of hers. While they were friends, she doubted the mayor of Storybrook would let this slide.

"If you're going to smoke weed, at least smoke some good quality weed," Regina insisted as she burned the joint away with a small fireball. "This smells like it was mixed with wet leaves from the bottom of a BBQ pit. Where the hell did you get it from?"

"I got it from, wait what?" Emma asked as she took in what Regina had just said.

Instead of answering Regina rolled her eyes and took hold of Emma's hand before magically transporting them away.

"What the hell," Emma exclaimed as she got her barring's. She looked around, seeing they were in a den. She spotted a recliner and a couch by a TV, along with a couple bean bag chairs strung around the room. The wood panel walls were covered with posters, framed photographs, pictures cut out from newspapers and magazines, and various other items. She noticed a small refrigerator, which Regina made her way towards. "Where are we?"

"My house," Regina said as she took out two bottles of water and handed one to Emma.

"I've never seen this room before."

"Nor would you have. It's barred to keep others from entering. No one will be able to find us."

While the words might have sounded ominous, Regina said them with a purr that made Emma shutter in anticipation. She followed Regina as the brunette opened the top drawer of an end table. "Holy shit," Emma whispered as Regina pulled out four large bags of marijuana. "How much weed is that?"

"Two ounces each bag, so eight total," Regina nonchalantly said, ignoring Emma's wide eyed look of astonishment as she inspected her choices. "Sour Diesel might be too strong if you're used to that garbage crap you've been smoking. Same with Wonder Woman. Let's go with Raindrop Kush for tonight."

"Where did you get all this?" Emma asked as Regina put the other three bags away and took the Raindrop Kush and a crystal bong to a nearby table.

"I'm quite resourceful Miss. Swan," Regina playfully replied as she got to work.

Emma watched in amazement as Regina carefully used some water from her bottle to fill the bong, and then packed the slide. "I never in a million years would have guessed you smoked weed."

"And why is that?" Regina simply asked.

"I don't know," Emma said with a shrug. "I just always think of you as, rule abiding."

"I cast a curse that broke the rules of reality to create this town. The only rules I follow are ones that benefit me. Hand me the small purple container and the small red bottle in the drawer."

Emma looked through the drawer, seeing the two items behind several glass bowls and some rellos. "Here," Emma said as she handed them to Regina. "What are those things anyway?"

"This," Regina said as she held up a round plastic cap the size of a half dollar. "Is Salvia. A rather potent herbal hallucinogen that severely alters your perception of reality. But if you add a tiny bit to your bowl, it super charges your high. Like a steroid for weed." She opened the cap and took out a tiny pinch of the dried purple leaves and sprinkled it on top of the bowl packed weed. "And last but not least," she said as she carefully unscrewed the bottle and added a single drop of red liquid to the bowl.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"A potion that filters out bad effects of substances. Takes away paranoia and panic attacks and leaves all the good stuff about getting high. What?" Regina asked as Emma looked at her in amazement.

"You're like a guru when it comes to getting high."

"Thank you. Now let's get this show on the road. Get a lighter from the drawer."

"You're not going to use a fireball?" Emma asked as she got a green bic lighter.

"I smoked weed for 28 years before I could create fireballs again. I'm used to getting high this way." Regina carefully brought the bong over to the couch as she and Emma got comfortable. "Here you go," she said as she handed the bong to Emma. "Guests first."

"Thanks," Emma said, touched by the gesture. She lit the slide and took a hit, holding the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before releasing it. "Holy shit that's good."

"Told yeah," Regina said as she took hold of the bong and took a deep hit, blowing the smoke out of her nose.

"You look like a dragon," Emma said happily, already feeling the effects off of only one hit. She took the bong and took another hit, coughing as a giggle fit took hold of her.

"Easy dear," Regina playfully said as she took a hit, puffing her cheeks as she blew a perfect smoke ring. "Drink some water."

"Yeah, sure," Emma said as she took a gulp. "Am I supposed to see colors swirling around me?"

"Yup. You're perfectly fine," Regina giggled. "Fine. Perfectly fine. Fine. F.i.n.e," she repeated, drawing out the word. She took another hit and concentrated as she blew out the smoke, where it formed into a tiny horse and galloped through the air.

"OH, that's cute," Emma said with a smile. She took a hit from the bong and tried to repeat Regina's trick, but just ended up blowing the smoke out her mouth. "I wanna do that."

"I can teach you some time," Regina said.

"Do you always teach people you bring here how to make smoke animals?"

"You're the only person I've ever brought here," Regina confessed. "You're the first person I've ever actually smoked weed with."

Emma looked at Regina, surprised by this bit of info. "So why did you bring me here to smoke with you?"

"Because I like you," Regina said with a smile. "You're my friend and I like being around you. And I couldn't let you smoke that garbage weed you had. Seriously, where the hell did you get that crap from?"

"Dr. Whale," Emma confessed. "I caught him selling and he agreed to sell to me at a discount."

"Figures he'd only sell crap weed. He probably can't even find any good stuff to sell. The man couldn't find a woman's clitoris if he had to."

Emma, taking a drink at that moment, snorted and inhaled a mouthful of water, causing her to violently cough.

"Easy there," Regina said as she hit Emma's back.

"Damn girl, you're sassy," Emma giggled.

"Just speaking the truth. And for the record, I have no problem finding the clitoris," Regina stated as she leaned back against the couch.

Emma was sure Regina was trying to tell her something there, but her drug fogged brain was having trouble computing. She looked at Regina, taking in how relaxed the woman looked. She smiled as her heart filled with affection for the brunette. "Tell me a secret."

"What?" Regina said.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone before."

"And why would I do that?" Regina asked.

"Because we're friends and it'd make me feel closer to you," Emma explained.

Regina sat up as she thought it over. "Fine. But then you have to tell me something you've never told anyone."

"Okay. But you have to go first."

"Okay," Regina said, wracking her drugged out brain for something that no one knew that she wouldn't completely regret telling the annoyingly adorable blonde. "If I have to do this then…something no one knows about me is…I have been known…on occasion…to pee in the shower," she quickly finished, cringing as Emma let out a loud boisterous laugh. "Shut up!"

"Oh come on, that's not that bad. I'm sure everyone does it from time to time. I do it if I'm in the middle of a shower and am covered in soap."

"Of course you do," Regina said, not surprised in the least by what she had just heard. Although the image of Emma in the shower, rubbing soap over her wet body, caused warmth to spread throughout her body.

"Oh come on. Don't act all high and mighty your high-ness," Emma said as she straightened her posture and waved her fists up and down. "'I'm Regina. I'm the mayor. I tell everyone to eat healthy even though I always steal fries from her friend Emma's plate.'"

"I sound nothing like that," Regina said with false indignity, even though she was laughing from Emma's impression of her. "Henry does a better impression of me then you do."

"Yeah, the Kid's great," Emma replied as she thought about their son. "You did a good job raising him."

"Thank you," Regina said softly, feeling slightly uncomfortable by Emma's statement. "Though I made a lot of mistakes with him. My need for control drove a wedge between us that took a long time to go away."

"Still, you had to have done something right," Emma said, feeling less giddy and more reflective as she thought about Henry. "You did a better job raising him then I ever could have."

Regina sighed uncomfortably over that remark. She knew when they had first met she had chastised the blonde over her decision to give up Henry. But now she knew it wasn't as simple as she'd made it out to be. "You were practically a child yourself when you had him," she told Emma seriously. "You did what was best for him at the time. And I know it wasn't an easy decision for you to make."

"No, it wasn't," Emma said as she pulled her legs into herself and hugged her knees, at the moment looking younger then she was. She shuttered as memories of that time in her life came over her. "You want to know something I've never told anyone? When Henry was born, I didn't hold him. I didn't even look at him."

She glanced over as she felt Regina's hand on her shoulder, gently urging her to continue. She looked ahead, almost able to see the memories in her mind's eye as she continued her story. "When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified. I was eighteen, I was in prison, I had no one in my life to turn to or help me. I knew I couldn't raise a child. So after days of agonizing over what to do, I finally decided the best thing to do was to give him up. That someone else could give him the best chance at a good life. But as the months went by and he grew inside of me, I wasn't sure I could do it. Other inmates who were mothers would tell me, 'once you lay eyes on your child you'll never be able to give them up. You'll form a bond with them that'll last forever.' So I swore to myself that when he was born I wouldn't hold him or even look at him. I kept telling myself 'You're just bringing him into the world. Someone else is that child's mother.' When I went into labor, and was lying for hours in that hospital bed, two sides of me kept battling each other. One side telling myself to give him up no matter what, and the other telling me to hold onto that child and raise him." Emma's eyes pooled with tears as she continued. "When he was finally born, I looked away, forcing myself to ignore his cries. The doctor tried to get me to hold him, even saying I could change my mind and keep him. But I stayed strong, and didn't look until I knew he was out of the room. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. So, that's my secret. That I never even laid eyes on my son until my twenty eighth birthday, when I opened the door and he was standing there in the hallway."

As tears ran down Emma's cheeks Regina looked at the blonde, her heart beating with emotion over Emma's confession. A part of her was ashamed to know that there was a time she would have relished discovering this info. That she would have used it as a weapon against Emma. But now none of those thoughts went through her. Instead she felt gratitude over Emma's choice to give up Henry, and appreciation over just how difficult the decision had been for her.

She wrapped her arms around Emma and held her tight. And as she did she shook as a memory took hold of her. One she had forgotten about until after the curse, and was deeply ashamed over. She swore she would never breathe a word of it to anyone. But considering what Emma just told her, she felt the blonde had a right to know. "I almost gave up Henry," she softly said.

"What?" Emma said as she pulled back.

Regina sighed shakily as she prepared to tell Emma her tale. "When I adopted Henry, I loved him the moment he was placed in my arms. And I was sure I would be the best mother. But then I brought him back here, and he wouldn't stop crying. No matter what I did he just kept crying. Everyone else could sooth him. Dr. Whale, Granny, even your insufferable mother. But not me. I feared something might be wrong with him, so I had Sidney track down his biological parents. And when I found out his birth mother was found as a baby just outside Storybrook, I knew who you were. And that if I raised Henry, you would come for him, and take away my curse and everything I had worked for. So I went back to the adoption agency, fully intending to give him back."

Emma listed to Regina's tale, unsure how to process this. She knew she should feel angry, considering Regina almost did what she had most feared when she gave Henry up. But instead she urged Regina to continue, since she knew how the story ended. "Go on."

"When I got there, everything was ready for another family to take him. The agent gave me a moment alone to say goodbye. And as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't let him go. Even though I knew that raising him might cost me everything in the future, none of that mattered at that moment. Henry was my son, and I was his mother. And that was the absolute truth. So I told the agent I had made a mistake coming here and I left with my son."

Emma tentatively put her arm around Regina, holding onto the woman. Regina shook as she remembered day, and how close she came to giving up the best thing that had come into her life. She had needled Emma relentlessly over her decision to give Henry up when they first met. When in truth Regina herself almost did just that. And unlike Emma it wasn't in Henry's best interest, but for her own.

"So, you knew who I was all along?" Emma asked.

"No. After I brought Henry back I drank a potion that made me forget what I had learned, and took away my fears and doubts. So I could raise Henry without worrying about what was to come. So no, I didn't know you were Snow and Charming's daughter when Henry first brought you here. I didn't even remember almost giving Henry up. When the first curse broke my memories of that terrible day came back to me. And I've carried it with me ever since."

Emma tightened her arms around Regina as she trembled, hoping she could provide some sort of comfort. "You shouldn't hate yourself over it. In the end you held on to him. And you've proven time and time again how much you love him. You're his mother."

"We both are," Regina said. She leaned into Emma, resting her head against her. The two women held onto one another, grateful they had come into each other's lives.

 **Author's note: while some may be surprised in the direction this chapter went, I can tell you from experience (I smoked weed in college) that there are times that getting high can lead to deep emotional revelations. I promise the next chapter will be more fun wacky stoner hijinks.**


	2. Dinner with the Charmings

Emma was laying on her couch flipping through channels when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, smiling when she saw who the caller was. "Hey Regina."

" _Heeeey_ "

Emma's smiled grew as she took in the tone of Regina's voice. "You're high, aren't you?"

" _Yuppers. What you doing_?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here watching TV."

" _Come on over. Henry's out with friends and I have the house to myself_."

"I'll be over in a bit," Emma said before hanging up, happy over this turn of events. She had nothing else to do until tonight, so why not get blazed with her best friend. She put on her boots and grabbed a box of Cheeze-Its before setting off

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something_ , Emma thought as she stood in the 'smoke den' (their name for Regina's weed room), staring at a poster of a group of gnomes and mushrooms with limbs and faces marching through the forest. She wracked her brain trying to remember what it was, but all she could focus on were the images in front of her.

"Did you say something?" Regina asked, pulling herself up from one of the bean bag chairs.

"I think we're forgetting something. Something important."

"Maybe," Regina replied as she sipped her glass of water. She sauntered over to her friend, frowning in surprise as the blonde began massaging her cheeks. "What yeah doing?" she said through giggles.

"You have really soft skin," she said as she traced Regina's face with her fingertips. Her fingers ran over Regina's forehead and nose before settling over the scar above her lip. "I've always liked this. It makes you look badass."

Regina grunted and frowned over that, as always disliking when her scar was brought up. "You know I don't like my scar."

"But's a part of you. It's beautiful," Emma said breathlessly as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss over Regina's scar.

Reina looked at Emma, surprised by what had just happened. "You know I've killed people for dong less to me."

"Maybe once upon a time. But now you'd never hurt me," Emma simply said.

"Probably not," Regina said, looking into Emma's eyes. "You're unbelievably sexy."

The two women started leaning in to one another, before pulling back as they heard Henry's voice calling from outside. "Shit. The Kid's gonna find us and see everything," Emma exclaimed, waving her arm towards the table loaded with smoking supplies.

"I told you, no one can come in here. Just sit tight," Regina assured her before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke and reappearing in the upstairs bathroom. She swore under her breath (she had meant to end up in her bedroom) as she went to the upstairs landing. "Henry!"

"Where were you?" Henry asked as he came to the bottom of the stairs. "I've been yelling for the last ten minutes."

"I fell asleep upstairs," she replied, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. "What's up?"

"We're supposed to go over to Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner, remember?"

"Right, of course."

"Have you heard from Ma? She was supposed to meet us here and then we'd all go over together. But I haven't heard from her all day," Henry asked.

"Oh, right. I spoke to Emma earlier and she said she'll be here in a little bit. I'm not ready yet, so why don't you go to your grandparents now, and when Emma gets here we'll come over."

"Okay," Henry slowly said, feeling something wasn't quite right. "I'll see you two there."

"I love you!" Regina called out.

"Love you too," Henry quickly called out as he went to the front door.

Regina waited until Henry had left the mansion before poofing to the den, where she was met with an unexpected sight. Emma, for some unknown reason, had decided to take off her pants. She was half hanging off the couch, her cute panty clad ass up in the air. "Where are your pants?" Regina asked, not even trying to hide that she was staring at the blonde's impressively toned butt.

"I um, I thought this was more comfortable," Emma replied as she wiggled around like a snake.

"You have to get dressed. Henry said we have to go over for dinner at your parents."

"Oh no!" Emma cried out as she slid off the couch and stood up. "That's what I was trying to remember."

"I forgot too. So let's get moving," Regina told her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, we can't," Emma insisted. "We can't have dinner with them. They'll know we're stoned. And Henry. He can't see his mothers like this. What are we going to-"

She was cut off as Regina pressed her lips to hers in a long lingering kiss that instantly relaxed Emma. Emma sighed as the two of them made out for several moments before Regina reluctantly pulled back. "Okay," Regina said as she rested her forehead against Emma's. "First, you need to put on your pants. And second, we can do this. I'm a queen and you're the savior. We're the two baddest assed bitches this town has ever seen. We've defeated snow queens and giants and dragons. We can certainly get through one dinner with your parents while stoned. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma said as she looked over at the smoking table. "It might help it we smoked again before going over."

Before Regina could even process how bad of an idea that was she nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yes, that might help. But we have to be quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think I can move," Emma said dreamily.

"Me neither, but we have to," Regina replied as she forced herself off the couch and pulled Emma up with her.

"This was a bad idea," Emma said as she struggled to put on her jeans, almost falling over in the process. "A very very bad idea."

"Don't worry, we can do this," Regina said, trying to suppress her giggling. "Come on, we have to go. I'll magic us there."

Emma stood in front of Regina before catching their reflections in the mirror. "Crap, our eyes are completely bloodshot. Do you have any Visine?"

"Have you just met me?" Regina asked as she waved her palm in front of Emma's face before repeating the action in front of her own. "There, all better."

Emma looked herself over in the mirror, seeing that her face now looked like it normally did. "Cool. You have to teach me that."

"All in do time."

"Do time," Emma said with a giggle. Regina started giggling along, which turned into a full on laughing fit.

"Okay, okay, okay," Regina said as they got ahold of themselves. "Lets do this. One, two."

"Five!" Emma yelled as they disappeared from the den. They looked around, seeing they weren't in front of the loft. "Where are we?"

Regina looked around, seeing they were at least three houses from where they needed to be. "Crap, I overshot it. Least we're on the right street. Come on, lets go."

The two ladies leaned on one another as they stumbled down the street, both unsure if their legs would carry them to their destination. "When Henry was a toddler," Regina giggled. "He would stumble around when he was really tired. He looked like a tiny drunk man."

The two women laughed at that mental image before finally making it to the loft. "Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths," Emma said as they both deeply breathed in and out. They forced themselves to appear as if nothing was up as Emma rang the doorbell, which was answered by Snow a few moments later.

"Hi," she replied, frowning as the two women burst into hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just something from earlier," Regina replied, waving her hand around.

"Hi Mom," Emma said as she kicked her mother's cheek. "How are you? What's for dinner?"

"Cheesy chicken," Snow said, feeling something wasn't quite right with the two of them.

The three of them stepped inside as Regina spotted Henry playing with Neal. "Baby!" Regina cried out as she went over to the pair. "Hi there," she said as she picked up the infant. "You're such a cute baby. Yes you are. Yes you are."

"Mom?" Henry asked questionably. While his mother didn't dislike his uncle, she was never this affectionate towards him.

"Don't worry, you're still the cutest baby ever," Regina said, tousling her son's hair while making faces and laughing as Neal laughed right along with her.

As Snow took in this strange sight Emma made her way over to the coffee table. "Oh my god, I'm starving. What are these?"

"Mini quiches," Snow said as she watched her daughter rapid fire consume the appetizers. "You know we're eating in a few minutes."

"So good," Emma moaned as she ate a few more quiches and then started in on the chips and dip.

"Okay, next person who brings the garbage out has to remember to make sure the lids are on tight," David said as he entered the apartment. "Something got into the cans and got garbage all over-" He paused as he took in the bewildering sight before him. Snow and Henry were looking on in confusion as Regina enthusiastically played peek a boo with his son, while Emma was hunched over the chips and dip eating as if she'd never have food again. "What's going on?"

Just then the kitchen timer went off. Snow went to check on dinner, with David following her. "What's up with Emma and Regina?"

"I have no idea," Snow replied as she took the chicken out of the oven. "They've been like this since they arrived."

"You think they went to the rabbit hole before coming here?" Charming asked as he helped his wife put everything on the dining table.

"Henry said he spoke to Regina just before he came here. She told him Emma was meeting her at her place, and then they were going to come here together. It's possible they stopped there on their way over.

"Maybe," David said as he looked at the two women.

"Least they're in good spirits," Mary Margaret stated, watching Regina play 'got your nose' with Neal. "Okay everyone! Dinner!"

"All right!" Emma yelled as she raced to the table and eagerly sat down. Regina handed Neal off to David, who put him in his high chair as everyone sat down and started serving themselves.

"What is this?" Regina enthusiastically asked as she put four pieces of chicken on her plate.

"Cheesy chicken. Baked chicken breast folded over and stuffed with cheese," Snow answered as Regina took a large helping of mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli and covered everything with lots of vinaigrette salad dressing.

"I love your chicken," Emma exclaimed as her parents and son watched her take five pieces, an extremely large helping of potatoes and broccoli, and dolloped sour cream on everything. "Oh my god, this is so good," she moaned as she vigorously dug into her chicken. "So good."

"You're really hungry Ma," Henry exclaimed as he started in on his dinner (he only had one piece of chicken since his mothers took so much for themselves.)

"Starving," Emma thickly replied as she swallowed.

"Emma, don't talk with your mouth full," Snow gently stated.

"Okay Mom," Emma replied, sounding like a teenager.

"This is delicious Mrs. Charming," Regina said, giggling over what she had said.

The three sober ones in the room each shared a look of confusion at the two women's antics before David cleared his throat. "Regina, a few people have mentioned that the lights on the cinema sigh aren't that bright at night. They might need to be replaced with brighter bulbs."

"I'll get on that. Cause I'm Regina and I'm the mayor and I keep this town running," she stated in an exaggerated bossy voice.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious," Emma said as she and Regina laughed. "You're so funny."

"Okay, what's up with you two?" Snow asked.

"Nothing," Regina and Emma answered at the same time, sounding like chastised children.

"You guys have been acting weird since you got here," Henry stated.

"Did you have a drink before you came over?" David asked.

"Yup, that's what it is," Emma quickly said. "Regina had some cider and she asked if I wanted some and we had a couple glasses."

"Yes, that's what happened," Regina replied as she looked at her son. "Henry, I'm sorry you had to see your mothers like this."

"It's okay," he replied. "It's not that big of a deal. At least you guys are happy."

"Yes we are," Regina said as she put her hand over Emma's and the two of them shared what could easily be described as a look two lovesick teenagers would share.

The Charmings and Henry looked at the women, not sure what exactly was happening. Luckily Neal chose that moment to throw his sippy cup to the ground, which broke the tension. David quickly cleaned up the mess as Henry began telling everyone about a project he was working on in school. Both his mothers nodded along to what he was saying as they vigorously ate their diner, both of them moaning over how good the food tasted.

After diner Henry suggested they all watch a movie together. They all got comfortable in the living room and started the film. As the action on the screen unfolded David glanced over at Regina and Emma on the couch, seeing his daughter leaning against Regina while the brunette wrapped her arms around her. He did a slight double take, surprised by the level of intimacy between them, but decided not to comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun," Regina exclaimed as she opened the door to the mansion.

"Sure," Henry said as he and his mothers walked in. He looked at the two of them, wanting to inquire about their behavior, before deciding to just let it go for now. "Okay, I'm going to go to my room."

"Alright," Emma said as she hugged him. "I love you."

"Love you to," Henry hastily replied as he pulled back before Regina engulfed him in a hug.

"I love you my little prince."

"Okay, I know you love me," he said as he pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow.

The two women waited until their son was in his room before scurrying to the smoke den. "Oh my god, I can't believe we got away with that," Emma said with a grin, feeling like a teenager who just avoided being caught doing wrong.

"Yes, but we'll have to be more careful in the future," Regina replied. "I doubt we can pass off just being drunk a second time."

"Yeah," Emma said as she plopped onto the couch, Regina sitting next to her. "You know, I couldn't stop looking at you during the movie."

"I'm well aware dear," Regina said softly, brushing a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear.

"I wish we had been alone, without my parents and Henry there."

"We're alone now," Regina said simply.

Before either of them could contemplate the gravity of their actions Emma pushed Regina down and leaned over her, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss. They sighed in content as they made out as enthusiastically as teenagers.

 **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
